


Jim Finally Has A Happy Birthday

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Rare Pairs For The Win [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding Planning, jim wants a happy birthday for once, touch of birthday angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants to make good memories on his birthday--specifically, his wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim Finally Has A Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Since today is my birthday, I wanted to right some Birthday related fluff in celebration. Wouldn't Jim look good in a white suit?

"So you seriously want to get married on your birthday?" 

Nyota Uhura stared incredulously at her fiancé who was surrounded by PADDs and paperwork, figuring out schedules. He wanted to finally get the date picked now that the Enterprise had an official return-to-earth day.

"How bout January 4th?" He'd casually suggested, as if nothing of significance had occurred on that day. Nyota's jaw had dropped at that and she nearly did the Spock eyebrow.

"Yes. It's off season, so it will make booking that resort you wanted easier. Plus, I won't be available when Starfleet comes begging to use me as a poster child. And, most of all. I want to actually have happy associations with that day."

He looked at her as if begging her to understand. His birthday had been a time of mourning, not celebrating, all of his life because of his father's sacrifice.

"What about your mom? Will she be offended?", wondered Nyota. She was inclined to agree with Jim, but didn't want Winona to be hurt. Jim looked more forlorn.

"She's offended at my very existence. Plus, she told me she'll be off planet for two years."

He spoke matter of factly, but the look in his eyes was sad resignation. Jim had tried so many times to patch things up between them, and it always ended up failing.

Nyota scooted closer to where he was sitting on the floor and wrapped her arms around him, drawing him into an embrace. He nuzzled in closer, laying his head on her shoulder.

"Oh, Jim." She sighed, pressing a kiss in into his hair, "I'm sorry she can't see what I see. You are very lovable, in your adorable Kirk way. It took some of us longer than others to realize that, but it's true. And I'd love to marry you on your birthday. But you're going to have to figure out how to pull it off. They'll be a bit disgruntled when you don't show for the ceremony."

Jim grinned his confident grin. "Oh, I've already told them I wouldn't be there this year. I brought up the fact that there are many other Kelvin survivors that deserve to have their stories told and I wanted to step aside this year. Besides, the only ceremony that I'll be attending is on a beach in Bermuda." He leaned in and stole a kiss. "And I can't wait."

"Okay, then," breathed Nyota (Jim had a way of leaving her light-headed, even from a quick smooch) let's get this thing planned." They high-fived each other and set to work.

That next January, there was a very happy wedding celebration on a Caribbean beach. Very few people, aside from their family and selected guests, even knew it was happening. The bride wore a fitted lacy white dress that just skimmed the sand, and the groom wore a white suit and blue tie that matched his eyes. They were both barefoot.

That night they danced in the sand by moonlight, whispering sweet nothings to each other and reveling in newlywed bliss. "Happy birthday, baby, " said the bride as she was carried over the threshold to their private suite. Jim sat down on the bed with her in his lap.

"Happy wedding day, beautiful," he responded before proceeding to kiss her breathless. Needless to say, for the first time in his 30 years, Jim Kirk had a truly happy birthday. Nyota ran her hand over his sleeping form that night and wondered how anyone could not celebrate his life. She certainly would.


End file.
